


BSG Drabble: Nobody Came

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BSG Drabble: Nobody Came

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble on a 15 degree day. There's my inspiration. Unbeta'd

_"I'm not going to _beg_."_

__Felix is cold. 

Underneath the grey wool blanket in his bunk, he feels the chill.  Perspiration coats his face and chest--and the rest of his body for that matter--but it's his face and chest where he shivers most.  The battlestar is cold.

He put on his uniform after the Admiral reinstated him to his post. That's when he first felt it. The stares and hushed whispers were visible, like his warm breath against the air. A mist of white, harsh words spoken under breath. They linger in his ears; surround him with their accusations. Things like this hardly faze him, except that it never happens to him.

All in his mind and it's keeping him up.  People handing over their frustrations and blame to him, as though he made the pact with the Cylons. Felix was merely a pawn, as they all were, in the Cylons genocidal cleansing. Or so he tells himself. To fully believe would mean giving up a part of himself that he isn't yet ready to. 

Felix doesn't believe in anything.

And he's cold in his bunk. None of his bunkmates are around; they're attending an impromptu card game somewhere.  He settles in early because he wants to be asleep when they return. Having to ignore them is something he has mastered but can't do this night. He helped them during the occupation and now he plays his part as the scapegoat. His friends, they don't seem much like friends anymore. He can't even remember if they were close.  

Left sputtering and staggering after the attempt on his life, he tries not to notice that no one was around. He doesn't expect anybody to forgive him or ask for his forgiveness.  He doesn't believe they will.

Felix Gaeta doesn't believe in anything.

He needs to start believing in that.  


End file.
